


Nicknames for my cutest

by sunflowerdust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affectionate Iwaizumi, Idiots in Love, Iwaizumi has dozens of nicknames for Oikawa, Kisses, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hurt/comfort but it's silly really, just Oikawa being dramatic, sappy Iwaizumi, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerdust/pseuds/sunflowerdust
Summary: Hajime has several cute (read: sappiest, absolutely gag worthy) nicknames for Tooru
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143





	Nicknames for my cutest

**Author's Note:**

> get iwaoi out of my head

Hajime walked into the living room only to find Tooru on the very end of their long couch, leaning against the armrest with his knees pressed against his chest and his face turned towards the tv. It was almost 10 pm, which meant it was time for Tooru to put on his comfiest baby blue sweatshirt (it said ‘I am kawaii’ with a white heart on the front and Hajime had no idea where he got it from), turn off every light in the house that had even the slightest chance of reaching the living room and watch his k drama series.

Hajime made his way around the couch and stood at the very end of it. The dim blue light of the tv mostly illuminated on Tooru and the couch so even with his not-so-good eyesight (he had to put his glasses on whenever he had to read anything at all and it’s been only 4 months since he’d started using them) Hajime could clearly see the expression that rested on Tooru’s face. The k drama was on, sure, but Hajime wasn't sure if Tooru was watching it or not considering the grim glare on his face.

And he wasn’t wearing his glasses, without which Hajime was sure that the other couldn’t read the subtitles on the tv (and he was also sure that Tooru didn’t understand fluent Korean).

_Was he sulking?_

"Hey," Hajime greeted and Tooru turned his whole body towards the tv in response, anger radiating from his very being.

_He was definitely sulking._

"Is it because I broke your ugly lamp last night?" Hajime asked. There was no point in asking whether the other man was actually sulking or not, knowing that Tooru would probably just say "no ❤" out loud.

(Hajime still didn’t know how Tooru managed to say ❤ out loud)

"It wasn't ugly!" Came Tooru’s hurried reply but he didn't turn around, nor did he meet Hajime’s eyes.

He took a step closer, "Is it because I ate your last milkbread?"

"YOU ATE MY-" Tooru almost turned his head but then seemed to change his mind at the last second. He indignantly waved his hand at him and turned his attention towards the tv again. "Never fucking mind."

"Is it because I commented 'you look like a Looney Tunes character lol' on your tiktok today?"

A grunt

Oh so that was the reason

Hajime huffed out a breath he didn’t know he was holding back, "You're such a baby Tooru."

"You left me at Walmart parking lot before you can leave right now too."

Hajime groaned in his palms. Forget Oikawa Tooru at Walmart parking lot ONCE and he’ll torment you about it for the rest of your fucking life, "It happened once."

Tooru met his eyes this time, his glare still unwithering and if anything, it seemed to be getting fiercer with every passing second, "TWICE."

"Ok the first time was an accident I swear- my soccer team coach was yelling at me over the phone," Hajime argued, "and the second time was Makki's idea."

His glare didn’t wither

"He wanted to film your reaction!" Hajime exclaimed hopelessly.

A raised eyebrow

"And he paid me for it."

"I fucking knew it." Tooru hissed and shoved his face against his knees again, k drama long forgotten on tv.

Hajime made several steps towards the couch and flopped down next to Tooru. He needed to fix this, somehow, anyhow. They had a movie date tomorrow and they were going to watch the new Godzilla movie. He would regret it for the rest of his life if he missed it because his boyfriend was mad at him for calling him a cartoon character online.

"Hey Oikawa look at me," he tried. No response. "Tooru."

Tooru only shuffled away from Hajime, any farther and he’d be sitting on the armrest.

"Come on baby," he said as he looped his arms around his boyfriend and buried his face in his shoulder.

"Let me go," Tooru grumbled and jabbed him lightly in the stomach. All this drama because Hajime called him a cartoon character. Hajime sighed. His boyfriend was so dramatic.

And cute. He was so fucking cute.

"'Kawa," Hajime mumbled against his shoulder, feeling the soft fabric of his sweatshirt against his lips, "Shittykawa," he said and Tooru shoved him with his entire body but it was barely effective against Hajime's firm grip. Hajime pulled away just a little.

"Cutekawa," he murmured, pressing a kiss on the side of his neck.

"Honeykawa," a kiss on his sharp jaw.

"Sugarkawa," a kiss on his delicate, smooth cheek.

"Prettykawa," a kiss on his reddened ear.

"Candykawa," a kiss on his messy hair and Tooru's ears visibly turned after that. So red, Hajime could spot it despite the lack of light sources in the room.

"My-kawa," he said and pulled Tooru closer again, kissing his cheek rapidly.

A giggle involuntarily escaped Tooru’s lips but it turned into a groan in split seconds as he pushed Hajime away with both hands, "Ugh Iwa-chan!" His ice cold resentment seemed to have finally thawed and Tooru threw his arms around Hajime's neck, hugging him back and then proceeding to straddle his lap. "How can I stay mad if you keep giving me such- such- sappy nicknames?"

"Your fangirls were right, you are ten times cuter when you’re mad," Hajime admitted without a bit of hesitation and the other boy let out an embarrassed groan before burying his face in the crook of Hajime's neck. Hajime could practically feel the heat that was coming from Tooru’s cheeks.

"Shut up Hajime. And I don't look like a Looney Tunes character. They aren't cute."

Hajime tightened his grip around Tooru's waist and kissed the side of his face again, "I think they're cute."

Tooru scoffed softly, "Iwa-chan and his caveman taste in cartoons."

"Oh shut up," Hajime laughed, “hey honeybun,” he said, "do you know why I don't call you cute names online?"

Tooru pulled away from him, pressed their foreheads together and shook his head.

"Because I know that once I start I won't be able to stop," Hajime said and watched as Tooru's cheeks took an interesting shade of red. Only if he had his phone somewhere near him right now, he would have taken at least a hundred pictures of his boyfriend’s current expression, "you're so fucking cute Tooru."

"Iwa chan- you- _you_ can’t just say stuff like that! What the fuck-" Tooru exclaimed, his cheeks reddening with every passing second and Hajime laughed audibly before tackling him down on the couch and kissing him fervently.

Yep, Oikawa Tooru was too fucking cute and Iwaizumi Hajime was the luckiest man alive to have him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and feedbacks are much appreciated!!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/XIAOBABES)


End file.
